A conventional weight scale usually can merely measure a body weight. When a user wants to measure a height thereof, the height can only be measured manually by mechanical means (such as a tape measure). Measuring data of the mechanical means is not accurate and is not intuitive for the user to view. And a measuring result thereof can be greatly affected by human factors. In addition, the user needs to manually record the measuring result, which makes the measurement time-consuming and labor-intensive.